Malum Intus
by BloodyMarry
Summary: [Malum Intus. The Evil Within] What would have happened if in School Hard, Spike did bite Xander, and what if Angel joined him? [Second Season][SpikexXanderxAngelus]
1. Prologue

**Malum Intus**

**The Evil Within**

**By, BloodyMarry**

**Prologue**

**XOXO**

A shrill scream pierced the air as the dark haired young man named Alexander LaVelle Harris was bitten into by two vampires, one with a full head of bleach blonde hair and the other the complete opposite, dark brown. His screams, which he didn't realize he had released, soon faded into gasping sobs as the burning pain became too much for him to stand.

The boys blood was intoxicating, like a fine wine. It was rich and thickly laden with fear and hate, it felt like melted chocolate coating his velvet tongue and throat. This was perhaps the best gift his Sire had ever given him. And when the whelp screamed it only seemed to draw him in further, and only when he felt the boy's knees weaken and he felt a weight on his chest did Spike realize his Sire was also drinking deeply from the boy. He felt a surge of something akin to joy surge through his system. His Sire was back.

**XOXO**

Angel felt like he hadn't in decades, this blood, this human blood flowing from Xander's wound and into his mouth, that had felt like it had been dry for years was the most amazing blood he had ever had. Slayers blood was hot, burning and left you feeling powerful but this boy's blood was erotic, sensual, so thick and delicious, it left him feeling aroused and needy.

He hadn't intended to bite Xander to drink from him but with the combined powers of Xander's intoxicating scent, the boy's blood calling to him, the worry over being caught by Spike and his need for human blood proved to be far too much for him and he had drank from one of Buffy's best friends. But he was so lost thoughts such as these didn't reach his mind, the screams of the boy he was drinking from only making it harder.

But what did reach his mind was the fact that he was starting to feel like Angelus again, he could feel the demon prowling in the forefront of his mind trying to push his way out and be free once again. Angel growled and pulled away from Xander as if he had been burned with a cross, his back hit the wall behind him, he sunk to the floor his fist clinging the cloth over his dead heart, and he gasped for unneeded breath. His face contorted with pain and fury, switching from his human guise and his true form.

He seemed to freeze, his face demon, his eyes a bright gold and his fangs protruding forth from his lips, smeared with blood. His head lifted and he saw his childe holding a limp human in his arms, looking as if he wanted to crawl to him and see if he was alright. He smirked His William never changed, loyal to the end.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Childe?"

**XOXO**

**A/N: **This was a little Teaser/Prologue type of thing. Yes this story will be Spike/Xander/Angel. If I continue this I don't know what POV it will be in, I might need suggestions on that bit, but I know I will try to get a lot from every ones... maybe! GAH! I'm confused.!holds head I'm not sure if I'll continue this, I haven't ever written anything like this before. So please give me your opinions on things and let me know what you think about me and my newest story.

Also if I do decide to continue this you can leave me with your e-mails and I'll be able to e-mail you every time I have updated. I'll make like an alert list. And if I have sent you the e-mail I will put your name at the bottom of every new chapter to confirm that I sent it to you. But of course you don't have to because you can just check the beginning of the pages for the M/M stories, but I don't always update regularly. Hee-hee.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	2. Chapter 1 We All Go To Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nope no Buff-ster stuffs. It all belongs to the God among men Joss.

**Malum Intus**

-We All Go To Hell

**XOXO**

Angelus stood from the wall and stalked slowly toward his William, when he stopped in front of his boy he heard the unneeded breath catch in the younger vampire's throat. He lifted his large hand and ran his long fingers down the side of Spike's face caressing the soft pale skin, he had the smaller vampire positively purring. Angelus felt the sides of his lips curl up in an almost smile when his childe's eyes fluttered closed, he moved his both hands up and tangled them into the peroxide blonde hair, he leaned down and let his lips hover over the other pair then viciously pulled back on the hair in his hand and crashed his lips down onto Spike's.

The vampire's around them made small noises of appreciation and Angelus pulled away growling and snarling, both his hands still gripping onto the silky hair of Spike.

"Leave us, unless you'd like me to rip your insides out and strangle you with them," all the fledges cowered under the dominant figure of Angelus, they didn't need to be told twice, and they all ran away as fast as their vampiric speed would allow. Angelus didn't seem to care as he was back on his childe, sucking the feather soft skin of his neck.

"Sire," Angelus nipped at the flesh that laid under his blood stained lips. He felt Spike shift in his hold and he growled pushing the smaller vampire against the wall and he bit down on the scar left from all the previous times he had bitten Spike. He felt his body heat up as his dominate nature began taking over, he was getting excited, the stirring in his groins proof enough. As he readied himself to break the skin between his fangs he heard a soft groan from behind him and his piercing gold eyes snapped over to the lad he'd bitten earlier lying on the cols tile floor, his life flowing out from his neck. 

Angelus pulled away from Spike and growled softly at his childe's impatience when he whined loudly. The boy obviously needed to be reminded of his place. Angelus assured himself he would deal with the childe later.

"Give me the boy."

Spike nodded his head sullenly and took slow, deliberate steps to the whelp and wrapped his arms around the too small waist, he licked his lips when he thought of the Scooby's deliciously intoxicating blood. Then he realized that tasty treat was slowly but surely draining from the hardly warm and unconscious body, he felt another whimper rise in his throat and he cursed himself for his 'bloody annoying' submissive nature, he was turning into a pansy again. 'Oh, and the tosser knows it too,' he lifted his gaze from the boy when he heard his sire sigh impatiently and he shifted the brunette in his arms and passed the boy to his sire.

"William," Angelus practically purred.

"Get your men together, we need to leave for the mansion before the slayer gets here and takes our boy away from us," Spike looked quite pleased with taking orders from his sire again, and having his own boy might just have been apart of that.

Angelus watched his childe walk away and he felt a slight pressure pushing to the front of his mind, 'Let me out you bastard!' Apparently Angel hadn't been pushed far enough away from his mind, another kill and a few nights of good torture would do away with that problem. Angelus let out a snarl and kicked in the closed school doors.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** This chapter was short, and I know I haven't updated in forever but I did! I was stuck on what to write FOREVER. But I came up with a few ideas. And that has to count for something, right? The next chapter is longer. I'm gonna start working on it right after I post this. 

This chapter was really a kinda filler almost, I just wanted to get across Angel's actual 'leaving' of Angelus, and I wanted to show everyone that Angelus is a very dominate vampire and that he is the Master, even over Spike. And I know normally Spike is all uber evil- strong-I take no orders from any sodding poof! But even he is a bit cowed by Angelus. You will see his more... deviant grins... side show _very_ soon. I love writing for Spike and there is a reason I made him a sorry ass pussy in this chapter. lol I'm so baaaaad.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody 


	3. Chapter 2 We're All Going To Die

**Malum Intus**

-We're All Gonna Die

**XOXO**

There was a tugging at the back of his mind, like he needed to be somewhere or be doing something. But the fog in his brain clouded all his thoughts, he didn't know what he needed or where he was. It was all one big blur. And as he felt his body shift on something quite solid, he moaned in deep horrible pain, a surge of intense fire shot through his neck on either side and he felt the burning sting of tears behind his eyes. It all hurt so much, he was sure- as he felt his lips dried, cracked and stuck together that a muffled sound like a whimper escaped someone's lips. He wasn't aware that it was his own that he heard reverberating onto the chest in front of him.

The hard place the side of his face rested on vibrated and he jerked slightly in response, scared of where he might be. Weakly he lifted his aching arm, the muscles throbbing and pinching painfully, his fingers met smooth skin almost like silk and he gasped as best he could in his shock. He open his heavy eye lids and noticed the naked body he was lying on top of, he felt a thrill of fear go through his body and he trembled. He didn't know when he'd gotten so wimpy and pathetic but he didn't care right now. He was too afraid. Remembering last night, but only in distant and fast flashes.

Vampires, blood, pain, arousal, heat, and scorching- no blazing and intense passion. The quick visions of the night before came to an abrupt halt when a thick muscled arm wrapped around his arms and back. He stiffened almost impossibly and he felt the old fear engulf him once again.

**XOXO**

Spike awoke to the powerful scent of fear, night old arousal and torture. He felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. Last night when they'd gotten back he'd received what he'd been craving for years. His Sire, his attention, even if it was in that fondly looked upon torture. Something that had aroused him for over a hundred years, in ways that only a vampire could appreciate. He felt a little of his demon pushing forward, demanding more of what he'd been deprived of, something that hadn't been given to him by Drusilla.

The spike of fear in the air had his head snapping to the side and he saw with a raise of his brow the little human male practically shaking in fear laying on top of Angelus. The vampire hadn't woken up yet but was well on his way. The day light was shrinking down into night and the moon's bright blue tinted lights would be reaching them soon enough. The distant threat of the Slayer had his mind temporarily distracted from the slumbering males but not for long. A whimper caught his attention.

Spike kept his mouth shut, knowing that when Angelus woke up he'd be ready to take Xander, ready to make him into another Childe. To attempt to make them a family, to bond them and keep them stronger than his last. The Master Vampire felt an itch, it was more a craving for a smoke, and with a quiet lift he moved himself from off the other side of the bed and to the dresser drawer. The smoke was lit and enjoyed before he'd had time to take in any other thoughts. Sweet bliss.

**XOXO**

With aching muscles and a wicked smile on his face Angelus opened his eyes. He felt at more peace than he ever had as Angel, that damn soul weighing him down so painfully. His body felt lighter, his smiles were wider, his body more limber and his mind not chained, he felt free. The weight on his chest felt wonderful, even if it was trembling and shaking. The fear, smelt so delicious. And with it mingling with the scents from the previous night, the sex, heat, pain it was intoxicating. He felt the low grow in his chest vibrate and the body on top of his stopped all movement.

"Xander," it was low, deep and feral and it made the boy on his chest shudder, his fear not getting worse but his arousal sharpening. The side of his lip curled up in a perfect smirk as he looked down on the boy. He was embarrassed, he knew Angelus could smell everything he felt and it only heightened his emotions. It made the vampire's head spin.

Arms made their way around Xander and moved the brunet up on his body. Now the smooth face of the teen was up by his own, only so he could look at him, and so that he could be closer to Xander's neck. He couldn't resist taking his eyes off of Xander's own frightened ones, and moving them to his neck. Covered in dry, cracking blood Angelus could see his mark, a glint appeared in his eyes and he felt suddenly hungry. Like he hadn't ever eaten before in his life.

Gut wrenching pain and desire were what he felt for Xander. He wanted the boy so badly it hurt. What he felt was so hard for him to understand, in such short a time he'd gone from hating the boy as Angel, to needing him as Angelus. He might have felt so strongly only because Xander was the first taste of life he'd had for what seemed like centuries upon centuries. And Xander had tasted so good, so perfect. His blood had stirred something inside Angelus that he had thought was lost to him when Darla threw him out all those years ago.

"I'm going to give you something. Something I know you'll love. A gift," his voice was slow and deep, the chills of his slightly cold breath crawling all over Xander's neck leaving chill bumps on his skin. Angelus knew know he'd made the right decision. He would take Xander, and make him something that would never die, never age and love eternally. He'd make him a vampire.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** The neck chapter Xander gets his pressie, and you all get the sex. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I seriously lost motivation. Though I did make a role play site dedicated to Buffy. Just get the link from my profile: I haven't got members yet, so you're needed!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	4. Chapter 3 Change

**Chapter Three: **Change

**XoXoX**

As teeth sank into the supple warmth of a young neck, a moan could be heard, deep and longing. It spoke volumes to the one watching on, and with an almost purr the toned and sleek form slid over to the joined and moving couple on the bed.

He wanted more than to watch, so with soft and careful hands he touched onto the almost scorching hot skin of the human boy, who was then turned in an agonizingly slow way. The sable haired youth's dark and slightly curled, damp hair clung to the side of his glistening cheeks. The vampire known as Spike offered up his own moan of appreciation towards the pair.

Spike watched as the muscles in Angelus' back moved, sliding and twitching with his every powerful and luxurious movement. A primal and wanton noise came deep from within Xander's throat, and Angelus in response held on tighter to the clinging body.

A wrist was offered as the broader, paler of the dark haired males moved his body away, the burning passion and need in Xander's eyes was enough to make Spike want to offer his own blood. But Xander already had his mouth on Angel's wrist when Spike had decided.

**XoXoX**

Angelus felt his blood being pulled, in a whirlwind of sensations and emotions he pressed his wrist more firmly against Xander's insistent and demanding lips. Like a flower taking in sunlight, Xander took all of him in mouthfuls that left even the vampire in awe. When finally it became too much, when the sensuous tingling of his limbs became too taxing on his restraint he pulled his bleeding appendage away.

Angelus knew then that he had created a creature that would even rival himself, one that would leave even Darla in a stricken silence. The beast inside Xander's handsome form was alive and breathing, craving, hungry, wanting and passionate. There would be nothing to tame him. Angelus felt the corner of his lip tug up into a smug and satisfied smirk.

He noted with dark and seemingly endless eyes that Spike was eyeing the new vampire with an almost palpable desire, as he leaned farther back and away from the still form of the once teen he motioned for Spike to move forward, he was done for now.

**XoXoX**

Spike's tongue slipped out of his mouth and he wet his lips, his teeth seemed to lengthen as his steadily gleaming eyes spotted Xander's prone form. He settled onto the palm of his hands and the pads of his knees as he practically crawled over to the slowly turning body. He moved one leg over Xander and then an arm, so that he was almost covering the boy with his own body.

The blond vampire leaned down with a graceful arch of his back and dipped his head low so that he could have more easy access to the crimson drenched lips of the dying young man. His tongue lapped lavishly at the stained lips, tasting both Angelus and Xander, and loving the intense taste of it.

Spike moved his hand over the slightly unresponsive young man, and when his hand reached Xander's perfectly visible erection and squeezed, he seemed to cause the dark haired beauty to arch his body into Spike's own willing and waiting one.

Slowly eyes opened, they were at first a dark brown, but they didn't stay that way for long. Gold. Purest in it's form, hot and molten it seeped into the dark iris. A mouth opened, and Spike pulled back with a pleased look on his face, canine's lengthened to an almost impossible size, while the rest of the teeth seemed to follow after creating yet another arch. Blood flowed freely from the broken and stretched gums but Spike wouldn't have any wasted so with a pleased growl he moved back down to Xander's lips and lapped at his mouth.

**XoXoX**

Pleased, wouldn't be the word that he would use, Angelus couldn't really put a word to it, but seeing the smooth skin of Xander's face crease, and slide into his true face sent a thrill of excitement up his spine. He could no longer wait. He could no longer sit and only watch as his other childe drank from Xander's hot mouth.

Angelus moved forward and wrapped his arms around Spike's waist, he pulled him back, forcing Spike's back to his chest. He leaned and pressed parted lips in a soft kiss to Spike's neck. The young vampire let out a slow and yet eager purr, he lent his neck back and granted Angelus access to his neck, knowing that Angelus would want to show the new one who the dominant here truly was. And as teeth sank into the old and treasured scar, and as blood flowed out in a gush from the wound the young body on the bed shifted.

Gold eyes moved up and stilled whatever movement Xander had begun to make, he sat on his knees staring as if he wanted to join. Silly, childe, Angelus seemed to think as he pulled even more blood from Spike's neck. Xander didn't make one move, lucky for him, and so Angelus pulled away, lips smeared with the red life.

He noticed that Spike stayed in his arms, leaned on him, he liked the feel of the extra weight on his strong chest, he always had. But soon he wanted Xander. So with one last lick, and a reminder of his place, he let go of Spike and moved around him on the bed to come to Xander.

It was time.

**XoXoX**

The smell of the blood, the look of it, called to Xander, made his own blood yearn for it. But he knew those eyes, he knew what punishment he would have if he dared to get too close. So he stayed, he'd learned his place. Or so it seemed.

When Angelus got close, his heightened senses smelt him, took in every inch of him. Every scar, every hair, every spot of blood on his pale and soft skin. His body knew that this was the one, the vampire who'd sired him, his dead heart seemed to be working furiously to keep his body from collapsing at that very moment.

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't wait, the thought that if he were to stop whatever they had by pausing for too long almost physically _hurt_ him. So instead of waiting for Angelus to make the first move to him, he reached with impatient and wanting hands to touch onto the skin he'd been craving for what seemed like an eternity.

By the spike in Angelus' scent he knew that he wasn't happy, but he didn't mind it much, he just didn't want to be apart any longer. And Angelus seemed to accept that, for now. He reached his slightly larger and stronger hands out to touch onto Xander's upper arms, and he pulled the other body to him and in what seemed like no time their lips came together in a clash of teeth, tongue and unbridled passion.

This would be a night that only a vampire could appreciate, one that only a vampire could handle and love.

A mating would take place, a joining of more than just one, or two souls, but three.

**XoXoX**

**A/N: **Happy NEW YEAR!! Hey guys, I'm sorry this took me so long to do this. But I just haven't had the inspiration or time for this story. But earlier today, I'd been wanting to write something, and when I went to to look at all the incomplete stories I had, I noticed how many wonderful reviews I had for this story, and I couldn't resist. I reread it and I fell in love with the idea of this story all over again. I hadn't truly decided to type up the chapter though until I got a new review out of the blue just a few hours ago, and I couldn't just NOT write for it. It was a sign from Joss himself! And so there you go, I'm going to try and start on the sex scene now, to have for you guys!

I tried to make this longer for you guys, and I tried to make it all sexy and appealing so I hoped I didn't fail miserably! I love all of you for sticking with me for so long. You're all truly amazing people.

**!!READ!! **Also, I haven't a beta for my story, so if anyone is willing to work with me…. Just send me a PM, or an e-mail would be better actually(easier to reply to).

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	5. Chapter 4 Penetrate

**Chapter Four: **Penetrate

**XoXoX**

Xander lay on the blood spattered sheets, his back was tense and his legs were stretched but the discomfort was nothing to him, not when he had Angelus between those legs. He let out a breathy moan when Angelus' hand continued it's work on Xander's impossibly hard erection. The other man's cool hand roamed his upper body touching onto every part of Xander and leaving the young man with a searing and almost painful need for the older vampire.

He wanted to say something, his name, his thanks, anything to show Angelus what he felt, but his mouth refused to work with him. It instead moved to trail opened mouthed kisses on Angelus' neck, even once or twice letting his fangs graze the man's neck. He couldn't have been more aroused the first time he'd heard a gasp leave the darker vampire's own mouth.

If this was what dying was, then he wished he'd died long ago.

**XoXoX**

Angelus soon though, got his fill of just touching Xander, he wanted more than that, he always did. Teasing was only fun for a while, and after that while, all he wanted was to go for the kill.

Angelus' hands moved away from Xander's body, he smirked at the new vampire's whine. He made a sort of 'tut-tut' noise in the back of his throat before leaning forward and taking an almost furious hold of Xander's lips with his own demanding ones. His hips moved and he was at Xander's entrance, before the boy had even a chance at a second thought Angelus violently shoved himself into Xander bringing a scratched and deeply aroused cry from Xander's throat.

Angelus at first swallowed those cries with his own mouth, but he wanted to hear them soon enough, so he moved his lips away from Xander's and let them settle on the vampire's still open wound left from his turning.

He moved his hips out of Xander, and noticed the blood that he was now coated in, he loved it, ripping into Xander had given them both something that they loved. A pain, that only they could truly appreciate, and enjoy. Xander's hands moved to grasp firmly on Angelus' shoulders as his legs moved up to wrap around the older vampire's waist.

They soon had their pace, it was hard, and it was fast, painful at first as the skin inside Xander tore, but better as the blood created a sort of lubrication. The snapping of Angelus' hips into Xander's more than willing body had them both moaning and calling out in the passion of their joining bodies.

**XoXoX**

Xander knew he wouldn't last much longer in this, their bodies had moved together for an inestimable amount of time, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days and days seemed like years. Their bodies moving together in sync, and as one seemed to go on forever, awakening passion and heat inside Xander that he hadn't known he'd possessed before all of this. He wanted more, he craved it, and the only man who he wanted it from now was Angelus.

As he reached what he knew was his peak, he felt his senses heighten, the sounds that Angelus made, the almost silent and yet _loud _cries. He heard Spike, the movements of his hand, the harsh and unneeded breath that pumped out from his lungs and into the air. The slight creaking of the bed that matched the movements and sounds of their bodies coming together.

Xander's body couldn't take the onslaught any longer, it had all become so much, almost too much for him. With a shout, loud and long, passionate and devastatingly arousing he felt his end come, and it came hard. His body went almost limp in Angelus' strong and capable arms, he practically shook with the force of it. And now the tremors in his body were only urging Angelus on.

Before Xander knew it he felt Angelus find his own end inside of him. Xander moaned as he felt it all, the growl reverberating within Angelus, the movement of Angelus deep within his body, and the cool gush of the liquid inside him. It all come together to form something that Xander had never before thought possible within himself, true peace.

He felt his face change once again and his teeth lengthen, he moved his mouth up and sank his teeth into Angelus' neck, loving the sound that came out of the vampire's mouth when he did so.

**XoXoX**

Spike felt his essence spill out onto his hand and with a tired and soft moan he leaned back onto the farthest away bed post. He was drained, feeling almost as if he'd been the one under Angelus all along, his tired eyes closed and he didn't bother to spare another glance at the two on the other side of the bed.

He needed another smoke.

That boy, if they weren't careful, would be the end of both the elder vampires.

**XoXoX**

**A/N: **Yes, this chapter was shorter but it was after a longer chapter and it was just a sex chapter. The next one, if I'm able to type it anytime soon and retain my ideas for the later chapter, will be more socializing between the vampire. You'll get to know Xander's vampiric personality, and the way that Spike and Angelus respond to it. And more Spike and Xander interaction, I think. It's going to be fun. And you might just get an encounter with one of the Scoobies if I get enough reviews. ;

Love you all!

_I hope you decide to review!_

**-Bloody**


End file.
